Project transfer content
This page documents the project to transfer content from the old official website to the NZ Go Wiki here. Anyone may edit most pages of this website, and any member of the NZGS may request administrator rights. What is this about? This site is complementary to the New Zealand Go Society's official non-commercial website (which regrettably suffers from vandalism) and may duplicate some of that site's material. Contributors to that site are most welcome to copy their own material to corresponding pages here. (Please use the same name if practicable.) Key pages on this website *Community Portal - links to various useful pages *New Zealand Go Society (category, with the article about the Society as its "main" page) *Clubs - also a category, where the pages for individual clubs will list automatically and alphabetically as soon as each is created License considerations How thorough do we need to be in copying content from the old site? Is there anyone who would object?! :Wikia management would ultimately object if anyone whose work was copied without permission complained. I won't tell on you but some old-site contributors may be sensitive; for example, they may not want their work to be on the same page as advertisements. (Though, as I said elsewhere, their work could without permission be copied to an advertisement-covered site under the old licence.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:54, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :A few days ago I posted a brief message on the user talk pages of the following substantive contributors on go.org.nz: Aboy021, Barry, Bluebottle, Coling, Doyoung90, Edwin, Ferter, Ghewgill, Graemep, Jamie, Jono, K9, Lakeland, Lenbok, MattCloonan, Mike, RayTomes, Steve Taylor, Teru, Tomvanb, Wikisysop. And some anonymous : 118.92.210.188, 121.72.42.183, 121.73.94.250 (graemep?), 121.74.67.50. With Edwin promptly agreeing and User:Stevetnz now on board, lots of pages can be copied, but the more the merrier, particularly if Lakeland joins the group. See http://go.org.nz/index.php?title=Category:Users_agreeing_to_publish_on_Wikia :-- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:22, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Users involved Let's identify ourselves here. *Robin Patterson - occasional Go player since about 1970; helper with old wiki; founder of this one; experienced Wikian *Steve Taylor - user page: Stevetnz, wikia article: Steve Taylor Instructions Instructions for copying are here: Task list Let's have a plan of attack: On this wiki *Individual year history pages, e.g. 2013 *Club pages *Tournament pages *Other events *Other history pages *Rules of the game Outside wikis Encourage registered contributors to the old wiki to add the authorizing template - - to their own User pages there. That allows anyone else to copy pages where every contributor (as shown in the page history) has agreed. (All readers of the mailing list have been half-encouraged, with support from Corrin, but now that Steve has got seriously into it another reminder on that list - from another highly-regarded NZGS member - would be good. A dozen or more contributors have also had a note on their old user talk pages, but many won't notice that.) ;Most desirable pages for early copying :http://go.org.nz/index.php?title=Clubs - needing either mere fact-copying or the licensing agreement from remaining contributors - notably Graemep and Lakeland :http://go.org.nz/index.php?title=Rules_of_the_game&action=history - notably needing Lakeland's agreement category:Organization Category:Site maintenance